


Love Bites

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love Bites, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles has a mark on his neck and Cora doesn’t believe it’s just a mosquito bite.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maladicta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladicta/gifts).



“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he turned to face Cora.

“Can you help me with this one?” Cora asked, gently sliding her notebook across the table so that it sat between them. “I just don’t get it.”

Stiles looked down at the notebook, the page full of math problems.

Cora pointed at the one that was giving her trouble.

Stiles read it and thought it over for a moment.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, straightening up. He turned and brushed aside the pieces of scattered paper that lie around him, looking for a pen. The collar of his shirt shifted, revealing the smear of red and purple across his neck.

“Stiles, is that a hickey?”

Stiles hand flew up to his neck, covering the blemish. His eyes widened for a second and cheeks were flushed with a bright red blush.

“No, it’s a mosquito bite,” he lied, pulling up the collar of his shirt to hide it again.

Cora screwed up her face in disbelief. She chuckled and shaking her head as she turned her attention back to her notebook.

Stiles tried to compose himself. Relief flooded over him when they heard the front door click shut.

Derek set his stuff down by the door stepped into the doorway, smiling as he looked at the two of them. “Hey, you two.”

Cora looked up at her brother, a coy smirk playing across her lips as she gave him a knowing look. “Hey, mosquito.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
